El diario secreto de Gin
by CiNtUrO-cHaN
Summary: 151967 ¡Hola, hoy cumplo 13 años y me han regalado un diario muy ‘guai’! Prometo escribir muy a menudo en él. ¡¡Me encanta! Treinta años después…El diario secreto de Gin


**Detective Conan es propiedad privada de Goushou Aoyama y sus respectivos distribuidores. Este fanfic está echa sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo con el único fin de entretener y hacer pasar un buen rato al lector. Así pues, espero que disfrutéis este fic.**

**El diario secreto de Gin**

_Escrito por CiNtUrO-cHaN_

Quien lea este diario que no sea mi bella persona, le mandaré al otro mundo. Os he hecho un poema para que os quede bien clarito:

_"Quien mi diario lea,_

_Que la suerte le proteja,_

_Aunque ni de esta manera,_

_Conseguirá… conseguirá… conseguirá… ¿llegar hasta…la tienda?"_

__

No se me da bien hacer poemas, ¡¿PASA ALGO?!

__

¡EH, TU, STOP!

¡STOP, TE DIGO! (Stop quiere decir PARAR en inglés, ¿lo captas?)

¡PARA!

¡NO LEAS!

¡ATRÁS!

¡YO TE MALDIGO!

¡QUE TE DIGO QUE ATRÁS!

¡FEO!

¡FEA!

¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!

¡SOY TU PEOR PESADILLA!

¡QUE NO MIRES, CARAY!

¡MIRA, DETRÁS DE TI HAY UN **OVNI**!

No ha colado, ¿no?

¡QUE NO MIRES!

¬¬U

¿Estás ciego?

Ju, si estás ciego no podrás leer nada… (Qué listo soy)

_1 de febrero de hace 30 años_

¡Hola, hoy cumplo 13 años y me han regalado un diario muy 'guai'! Prometo escribir muy a menudo en él. ¡¡Me encanta!!

_Treinta años después…_

_7 de junio_

Como no tengo nada que hacer, escribiré en mi diario. Pero como ahora no tengo ganas, ya escribiré mañana.

_8 de junio_

El jefe nos ha ordenado al paleto de Vodka y a mí que fuésemos a un parque de atracciones… ¡Yupi! Pero no era para lo que me pensaba, porque en lugar de pasárnoslo chachi piruli, hemos tenido que hacer un intercambio de billetes con un hombre del senado. Además, un jovenzuelo ha estado a punto de interferir. Lo he pillado in fraganti, observando desde la esquina cómo el paleto de Vodka hacía el intercambio de billetes con el diputado. Yo había acudido rápidamente desde la montaña rusa (me había vuelto a subir, qué pasa) porque creía que Vodka había cogido mi maletero, donde estaban mis calzoncillos sexys. Y entonces voy y me encuentro con ese detective a punto de descubrir mi secretísimo secreto. Menos mal que he llegado a tiempo y le he dejado K.O. (soy irresistible, soy todo un hombre), y por suerte Vodka había cogido su maletero, así que no tenía que preocuparme de nada. Volví a mi casita, eso sí, después de volver a subirme a la montaña rusa.

_16 de junio_

Hoy he perdido mi gorro negro… ¡Horror! Tengo complejo si no llevo mi gorro negro. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Dónde lo habré perdido? He llamado a mi abuela, pero ella dice que no lo ha visto por allí, y encima me ha reñido por ser tan despistado. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Si Vodka me dice algo, le mato. Además, él lleva gorro porque es CALVO. Sí, sí, lo has leído bien… ¡¡Vodka es calvo!! ¡Juajajajaja! En cambio yo tengo una preciosa melena rubia, que ni Legolas me supera (el elfo de El señor de los Anillos… esa culturilla, por Dios… y pensar que yo soy un viciado a esta peli, sobretodo me encanta Gollum).

_17 de junio_

Hace calor, y estúpido de mí sigo llevando puesta la gabardina negra. Pero… ¡No encuentro mi gorro!

_18 de junio_

¡¡No encuentro mi gorrooooooooooo…!!

_24 de junio_

Hoy hemos ido el paleto de Vodka y yo en un tren bala a no-sé-dónde. Por cierto, de paso hemos colocado una bomba en el tren. Aunque un crío sabiendo con gafas la ha descubierto. Ñgñgñgñ. Estoy de mala leche. Correrá la sangre…

PD: Sigo sin encontrar mi gorro.

_3 de julio_

Hoy se ha escapado de nuestra Organización un pececillo… Sherry. Estoy seguro que no podía soportar que yo fuese más rubio que ella (claro, porque ella tiene el pelo castaño ligeramente pelirrojo… me he encargado de teñírselo mientras duerme, para que nunca lo llegue a tener tan claro como yo). ¿Dónde estará?

No lo sé… Pero eso no me importa, lo que me importa es que ya he encontrado mi gorro. Estaba en el perchero… ¡¿Quién se lo habría imaginado?!

_7 de julio_

Estoy un poco preocupado… No paro de recibir llamadas anónimas. Mi teléfono no para de sonar, pero nunca cojo la llamada… ¿Y si es un psicópata? Qué miedo… ¡Hay cada personaje suelto por el mundo!

_13 de julio_

El paleto de Vodka me ha dicho que no han encontrado "aún" a Sherry. También me ha comentado algo acerca de ese detective, que no se encontró su cuerpo y tal… ¡Es un problema! ¿Y si sabe lo que tengo en el maletín? ¡Hay que acabar con él y con Sherry, porque amenaza en ser más rubia que yo si no le pongo el pote de pintura!

_20 de julio_

Ya he descubierto quién es esa psicópata que no para de llamarme… Es una chica. Y muy pesadita… No para de llamarme a todas horas, diciéndome que mate a tal o cual por no haberle entregado no-se-qué… ¡¿QUIÉN LE DIO MI NÚMERO?!

_25 de julio_

¡Hola!

_30 de julio_

¡Adiós!

_4 de agosto_

Hoy me he duchado y he ido al peluquero. Le he asesinado, porque en lugar de cortarme las puntas, me ha cortado un dedo de mi melena. Se lo tenía bien merecido…

_10 de agosto_

Hoy ha venido un miembro de la Organización de América, se llama Chris Vineyard y… Es rubia y tiene el pelo largo. Ju… me ha mirado con cara de pocos amigos, está claro que me tiene envidia. No la culpo, yo tengo el pelo más largo y sedoso que el de ella…

Ah sí, hoy en el Hotel Beika nos hemos encontrado con el pececillo, Sherry. Ahora estoy tranquilo, veo que sigue siendo castaña. Pero ha escapado… ¡Qué rabia! Ese paleto de Vodka no sabe hacer nada. Y encima esa tal Vermouth me viene con aires de autosuficiencia… ¿Por qué no fui tendedero?

_13 de agosto_

Hoy me he comprado un móvil última-generación, porque tenía complejo, ya que mi abuela tenía uno mejor que el mío y eso no podía ser. De paso me he cambiado el número porque esa psicópata no me llame más, pero… ¡Ha vuelto a descubrir mi número! Dios… ¿Cómo lo hace?

¡Maldición! ¡Suena el teléfono! Lo miro… Sí, vuelve a ser ELLA. Dice que se llama Cinturo-chan, pero que la llame Cintu (ay madre, ya empieza a tomarse confianzas), y que tengo que matar a una tal Haku por no haber escrito algo…

No entiendo nada…

_17 de agosto_

Hoy he ido a la ópera con Vodka. De paso he asesinado a un peluquero que pasaba por allí… Me ha dado ahora con los peluqueros. Me viene a épocas; durante un tiempo preferí matar vendedores de ropa interior (no sé, por si en algún momento me vieron comprar en sus tiendas), en otros momentos preferí matar a rubios con el pelo largo, y ahora me ha dado con los peluqueros. Aún me acuerdo del dedo de más…

_20 de agosto_

Hoy ha llovido, y Vodka y yo hemos tenido que cancelar nuestra cita para ir a Tropical Land. Pero era una cita de negocios, ¡eh! No os penséis nada raro… Pero como ha llovido, me he quedado en casa. Me he sentado delante de la silla y me he mirado al espejo, mientras jugaba a ser Blancanieves con el 'espejito espejito, ¿quién es el hombre más guapo del mundo…?'

Por si hay alguna duda, evidentemente el más guapo del mundo soy yo.

_25 de agosto_

El otro día volví a ver a Vermouth en un bar. Se había hecho pasar por… ¡¡UN TÍO!! Esa mujer necesita ir a un psicólogo, lo digo en serio…

Bueno, después de recobrarme de la taquicardia que sufrí al ver a mi digna rival así, observé con total tranquilidad como Vermouth se había cortado las puntas de su melena… Ah sí, luego empezamos a planear algo de un asesinato… pero bueno, mi pelo es más importante que todo eso.

Un día de estos os enseñaré una foto mía de pequeño. Era una ricura (bueno, aún lo soy). Mi abuelita se parece mucho a mí, y por eso la quiero tanto. Aunque ella tiene canas, ¡JAJAJA!

PD: El pececillo Sherry y el detective que amenaza con esparcir mi secretito aún no han aparecido. Empiezo a preocuparme y a morderme las uñas…

_1 de setiembre_

Hoy estoy malito. Tengo un poco de fiebre y tos. ¿Quién habrá ocupado mi puesto hoy? Grrrr… no me gusta la idea de ser reemplazado. Bueno, da igual. Me pasaré el día en la cama, viendo Titanic – mi película favorita… sobretodo el final, cuando DiCaprio "&ª¨¨("/·"()ª!" y luego Rose ($/="ª$% (Codificado, por si alguien no ha visto Titanic. En el fondo soy una persona muy considerada).

Sin embargo, antes de nada, me cojo a Uchi y dos paquetes de clínex. Uchi es mi osito de peluche, por si no lo sabíais. Entonces me suena el móvil. Perfecto, justo antes de apretar PLAY tiene que llamarme esa psicópata… pero no, era Vermouth, que me había enviado un mensaje. Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla (texto sin importancia), y en la firma había 'XXX'. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que quiere que veamos una película no apta o algo? Mujeres…

_3 de setiembre_

¡Ya me he recuperado! Hoy he vuelto al trabajo de hacer tratos oscuros, asesinar personas, blahblah… Empezamos a seguirle la pista al joven detective Shinichi Kudo. He oído que hace poco reapareció en un caso en cierta obra de teatro. Pero cuando fuimos a su instituto no había nadie… ¡Recórcholis! Es más escurridizo que… que… En fin, que no lo hemos pillado.

Después de que nuestros fallidos planes para encontrarlo (y silenciarlo, porque podría saber lo del maletín con mis prendas de dormir… ejem) Vodka y yo, junto a Vermouth (de acoplada, cómo no) fuimos al cine. Vimos la tercera película de Matrix. Me encanta la idea de que los hombres de negro sean protagonistas, y sino mirad a Neo, Morfeo y Trencitas.

_20 de setiembre_

¡Querido diario, te he echado de menos! No he escrito en tantos días porque me mandaron una misión tope-súper-ultra-mega-chunga. De hecho, ayer mismo volví de Estados Unidos. Allí me encargaron que me cargara a dos del F.B.I., aunque eso no tiene mucha importancia. De hecho, quise llevarte conmigo a los Estados Unidos, y as hubieras podido ver Washington D.C. y Nueva York. Pero tanto tú como Uchi os quedasteis aquí, porque se me olvidó coger la maleta…

__

_27 de setiembre_

Últimamente pienso mucho en la muerte (y quién no pensaría si matara a una persona por día, tal vez dos). Y hay algo que me atormenta mucho para cuando tenga que morir. A veces me gustaría contratar una médium y establecer contacto con un muerto. Lo que le preguntaría al supuesto difunto es: ¿se tiene claustrofobia en el ataúd, o al morir todas esas cosas desaparecen? No, no riáis. No es que yo tenga claus… claus… claustrofobia (Gin empieza a sudar), no. Lo que sucede es que… sólo quiero prepararme para el Más Allá. Pero es algo que me gustaría saber. No le tengo miedo a los sitios cerrados. Lo que sucede es que las paredes… parece que se van estrechando… y se estrechan más… y tú estás adentro… y te cierran… y parece que se encojan… y… y…

¡ARGH! (Gin cierra el diario y se va a dar un paseo en algún espacio muy abierto)

_30 de setiembre_

Falta un mes para Haloween, y el jefe nos ha encargado a mi estúpido compañero y a mi ir a un barco fantasma esta noche… Bueno, mejor dicho: le HA ENCARGADO a Vodka ir a un barco fantasma, y encima disfrazarse de monstruo cumpliendo su trabajo… ¡¡Qué mala pata!! Yo, en cambio, tendré que pasearme como siempre como un chulo por las calles de Tokio con mi cutre coche negro (porque sí, creo que es el coche más cutre después de ese 'Coche fantástico' que hablaba), yo solito, mientras que Vodka se lo pasa de miedo en esa fiesta… ¡GRRRR!

_8 de octubre_

Hoy he vuelto a tener una pesadilla. Se trata de un trauma que tengo desde pequeño y del cual no he logrado salir. Todo empezó el día de mi décimo cumpleaños. Por aquél entonces, yo era un muchachito inocente y puro, muy amable, empedernido, atractivo, abierto, feliz, despreocupado… Era un chico 10, el ojito derecho de la profe. Como mis notas eran buenas, mis padres me llevaron a una representación teatral de "Mazinger Z", mi serie favorita. Y después de terminar la obra, cuando mis papis no estaban, seguí al robot que hacía de Mazinger Z y cuál fe mi sorpresa que de mi querido héroe salía un cuarentón barrigón. Eché a correr desesperadamente, a través de la playa, con mis padres detrás y una puesta de sol magnífica, mientras mis lágrimas iban cayendo paulatinamente (de hecho me desmayé del susto con una cara horrible, pero así queda más poético).

Cuando desperté, ya no era el mismo. Decidí que la culpa de todo la tenía que tener el Gobierno, como me habían enseñado mis padres. Si no sacaba un Excelente en todo, era culpa del Gobierno. Si Rika no quería saber nada de mi, también era culpa del Gobierno. Si el día de la excursión de final de curso llovía, era culpa del Gobierno o yo era un gafe. Prefería pensar que la culpa la tenía el Gobierno.

Así que desde ese momento decidí vengarme del Gobierno, y así he conseguido ser el perfecto hombre respetado por todos que soy ahora. Aunque a veces sigo soñando, como la noche pasada, con la escena del cuarentón barrigón quitándose la máscara, bajo la música de Psicosis.

_10 de octubre_

Hoy el paleta de Vodka y yo teníamos que reunirnos con un programador informático para que nos diera unas claves para la Organización, y para mi sorpresa casi atrapamos al detective Shinichi Kudo, pero cuando le hemos buscado por todo el almacén (tan desesperado estaba que hasta miraba dentro de las taquillas, aunque sabía que ningún adulto podría esconderse allí) pero no le encontramos. ¡Jo!

_39 de octubre_

Jajajaja, este día no existe 'pringao', te he tomado el pelo, jajajajaja.

_3 de noviembre_

¡¡POR FIN!! ¡Le tenemos, querido diario! Hemos atrapado a Sherry y le hemos enviado una nota a la casa donde residía para ver si alguien más cae en la treta. ¡¡Juajajaja!! Estoy contentísimo, esta noche iré a su calabozo y mientras duerme cogeré el spray rojo… ¡Muajaja, muajaja, muajaja, etc.! (risa tenebrosa con eco)

_4 de noviembre_

¡Nos han contestado la nota, y viene firmada ni más ni menos que por Shinichi Kudo! ¡El que sabía mi secreto de los calzoncillos, ¿recordáis?! (no se por qué escribo como si me dirigiera a alguien, total este diario me lo estoy escribiendo a mí mismo. De hecho, no sé por qué me estoy aclarando algo que ya sé) Bueno, el hecho es que hemos quedado hoy a las afueras de Beika, y si no empiezo a ducharme ahora no llegaré, así que hasta lueguito vecinito… quiero decir, diario.

_5 de noviembre_

Ayer, algo no salió bien. ¡Nos derrotaron, derrotaron a la organización! Vermouth y otros miembros están en prisión, Vodka se dio a la fuga y a mí me mataron. Fue ese estúpido Akai Shuichi, porque justo cuando yo iba a rematar a Jodie, él salió de las sombras mi me disparó. ¡Argh! Luego vino la policía, y todos estaban muy contentos porque eso era un Happy End. Bueno, vale, ¿pero y yo qué? ¡¡Me han matado!! ¡¿Cómo sigo con el diario ahora, eh?!

Por cierto, hay algo que no cuadra. Si me han matado, ¿por qué sigo escribiendo? Tal vez es que soy un Dios, o me he reencarnado en Buda… ¡No esperaba menos de mi!

PD: Al final no tengo claustrofobia aquí dentro.

-Fin-

**Notas de la autora**

¡Bueno, fin! ¿Qué os ha parecido? He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este one-shot xDD Espero que os haya hecho pasar un buen rato como a mí, de verdad Como habréis notado, muchas cosas tienen que ver con el universo de DC, pero no diré cuáles sí y cuáles no, para que la gente que no lo haya visto/leído no lo sepa XP

Supongo que os preguntaréis… ¿De dónde saqué la idea para hacer este fic? Bueno, el caso es que después de terminar mi segundo one-shot (éste es el tercero ya ) de "El lugar donde los ángeles no mueren", tan triste, decidí hacer una contraparte, un one-shot humorístico. Y entonces me vino a la cabeza la imagen de Gin como una aparición, y tuve la idea de hacer un diario en punto de vista de Gin (Gin's POV). Bueno, me hubiera podido salir más gracioso, pero llevo media hora estrujándome el cerebro y no se me ocurre nada más, así que así se queda. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo Muuuuuchas gracias aLex, Haku, Aza, Sachi, Ran-chan, Ran Kudo, Arzainer, Ran Mouri 1987, JkRanIV, Conan-kun, Silver Lady, An-neechan, Ralfa, Shiku, Mirta 22, Belly-chan, Ran Aoko, Aryma, Miruru, Sango-chan, Shiho-Miyano, Ao-chan, ONPU, Natàlia Hattori, Lady Rina, Yukimiaka, a toda la comunidad de mi foro de Shinichi's Memories, a todos mis amigos del MSN, a todo el grupo del Tantei Holmes Sensei (THS), a todos los que me enviaron mails de soporte, a todos los que me dejaron reviews, a todos los que me animaron a seguir adelante con el fic y, en resumen, a ti, lector, por haberlo hecho posible.

Nos vemos pronto ;)

_CiNtUrO-cHaN_

-6 de julio del 2004-

Servicios para webmasters, contadores, foros, subdominios, espacio web 


End file.
